The Mysteriously Curious Case of Natalia McNevera
by QuintalJones
Summary: Rain is my rythm, my beat, my music and guide; throughout the world. And to show that I'm normal enough to live on this world.
1. Prologue

Rain. It has silence, and music as the little pitter patters of tiny rainbow glitters of diamonds dance around the world. They sing from the beats of the thunder and the rhythm of the lightning, singing sweet music from every not given. But it's always there for you to enjoy, whether the freezing cold, or the scolding summer. Rain will always be with you, so why do people say to me that it's really the angels crying? What sadness do they have? What sorrow brings the joy into a dark hole to destroy the good memories? What is the capturing of darkness that brings my depression?

The answer: I am immortal. I can never love or get close to a human.  
Reason one: I will miss them terribly after they have left me behind, whether heaven or hell, they go without me.

Reason two: Getting close means, never again, not to love that person forever. Or it can also mean that I'm doomed never to see their precious face in my eternal flamed life.

If I could live for one day as a regular human instead of a demon I truly am… Then that would be the best day of my life. By demon I truly am, I mean that it's not natural for god's children to live forever, so that's why I call myself a demon since obviously I'm not a normal child.

Here are the rules to my life…  
1.) Never fall in love.  
2.) Have very far away relationships.  
3.) And NEVER stay glued to that person every single day.

My story is what I will tell you, but it must never be repeated to anyone. For nobody will understand the power I possess, to live forever and always harder than the object or organism that's trying to hurt/ kill me. It won't work, not even a needle will puncture my skin. The only thing that still works is my virginity which was lost to a terrible accident.

I am Natalia McNevera, and this is my forever.


	2. Growing Pains

**Sorry this has nothing to do with Heroes, but I LOVE the show. This story is about a girl like Claire, except she can live forever.  
Hope you enjoy - Maggie**

Before I ever knew about my forever and ever, I was a beautiful young Asian-American girl. The only problem was I never was able to be tan. I was always pale and never could quite get why. My parents are Asian-Americans as well; they're perfectly tan and have deep chocolate glistening eyes. With those eyes, they got everything they wanted. Whether a Touch screened Blackberry or an I-pod touch, they would never be denied.

Besides there perfectness, I am an only child with deep crystal gray eyes, that change to red from time to time. Although that is a very unique quality I have, I always wear brown contacts to hide the colors. As stupid as it sounds, I never want to be known as the "different" girl that I truly am. I'd rather be a normal 17 year old teenager, making bad and good decisions.

Bad and good decisions, though, was what I always desired. Also, I wouldn't mind if I looked at least a bit similar to my parents. Except all my genotypes were denied, as I'm told, so I look different from them. At that time I thought it was true after I asked them a million of times about my extreme difference from them, but the answer was always the same. Nobody how hard I tried, they still wouldn't give in to my wining and carrying on about how different I am. Not only are my looks different; my characteristics aren't even close to theirs.

Mom, Theresa Walsh, loves hot swimsuit models, texting on her blackberry, shopping and more shopping. Dad, Mark Walsh, loves hot underwear supermodels, also texting on his blackberry and taking care of his family business, Walsh's Blackberries.  
As different from normal people as they are, I'm even more different. But there is a bright-side to this life, I'm not selfish brats like they are and I'm proud of not being "their" child.

Typing, login sign for my screen-name, ding!

I scrolled down my online friends pretty much all 150 of them were online except Bethany, my best friend since preschool. As I scrolled down, a server popped up, it was LUva982, Leanna (Le-long anna).

**LUva982** (6:53:56 AM): hey maraid

**dancer108** (6:54:09 AM): _hey lele wats up?_

**LUva982** (6:54:19 AM): i'm eating pasta, you?

**dancer1308** (6:54:37 AM): _nm, my parents are being their selfish selves again_

**LUva982** (6:54:47 AM): ugh, what they do this time?

**dancer108** (6:55:06 AM): _their fighting and screaming, i think im gonna go deaf_

**LUva982** (6:55:17 AM): about what?

**dancer108** (6:55:50 AM): _idk, id rather not know, so how's your dad? i heard he was in the hospital, wats wrong?_

**LUva982** (6:56:13 AM): oh nothing to big.

**dancer108** (6:56:33 AM): _well g2g gotta get ready for school, bye, see you there!_

**LUva982** (6:56:43 AM): ya, see you there!

I got off the computer and logged off instant messaging. Then, getting my shorts, camisole, V-necked tee and my black converse hi-tops, and hopped into the shower. After my hair was dried fully and I was also clothed, I grabbed my backpack and cell phone.

As I entered the Italian cottage styled kitchen, my family's personal chef Johnivann, was making pouched pears and Toasted-Strudels with a cup of orange juice waiting for me at the bar.

"Good morning Miss Maraid Walsh, I've set up some freshly squeezed orange juice for you on the island." Johnivann said pointing to the cup. Whoops, I thought it was called the bar, my bad.  
"Thank you but I'm just gonna go to school and grab something along the way." I said gesturing my hand 'goodbye.'  
"Okay, suit yourself and have a nice day at school." He said handing my lunch bag full of gourmet food like steamed veggies, shrimp and 100% pure cane sugar canes.  
"Yum. Thanks Johnivann!" I said peeking into the bag, and hugging him hard. Johnivann was a strawberry blonde, with a muscular body that's thin and lean, pale complexion and is a 20 year old out of college. He was the gorgeous man I had ever seen. Since I could remember, I always was very fond and appreciative for making me my food but never realized how much his blue eyes sparkled whenever we made eye contact.

I started to feel my deep red embarrassment after I gave him a huge hug then ran out the door before another word was spoken.

Ah, the sweet smell of morning crystallized dew on a mid-May day. I got into my silver Kia Sedona was on my way to school, when it happened. The most unthinkable thing that could ever happen to an Aced driver with her license, I looked both ways and a speeding sports car crashed right into my driver's side door.

I started to feel the pressure of the door and air bag slam into my left side and the front air bag squish my face. Then I heard both windows on the left side of my car fall to the ground as the windshield did the same. Blood was everywhere as the man in the sports car tried to get his head up after being forced out of his seat and out of his tinted windshield. I felt nauseated from all the blood until I looked at myself. In the reflection of my almost fallen off left drivers mirror, I could see the scratches and slices on my face heal before my eyes. The blood that I lost also, as though in slow motion, returned to my wounds and closed up. I looked myself over and saw that a piece of glass was stuck in my right leg. Waiting for several seconds, it popped right out, in slow motion again, and the blood was cleaned right off of it. By then my amazement made me realized all the explanations that had occurred over the years.  
This is why I couldn't feel myself break my ankle or the time I twisted my arm practically off; and why there wasn't a mark at all on my injuries. I thought, and then also realized another explanation answered, this is also why I'm nothing like my stupid parents. Those selfish brats adopted me and lied to me about being "their" child. This is too good to be true, I won't freak-out but I am scared for the future. What will happen to me if anyone finds out? Best get out of the car and pretend that it wasn't parked right and that it rolled into the street as a fast car sped by. Yeah, yeah, the police, fireman and ambulance will believe that. I'll just quickly get out before they do come.  
Sirens booming down the street.  
Crap!


End file.
